The ipswich in Bella
by Blackmail Girl
Summary: Edward left, Bella promised he would regret it. He will... because unknown to him Bella has not one but two secrets : she has a brother Caleb and is a member of the ipswich group. They have the 'power' and Bella is sticking to her promise. Poor Eddie r
1. When Edward leaves

Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, causing her grief and Pain. So her Brother Caleb comes to her aid taking her back home, where she explains everything even what _they _were. Now 100 years on _they _think Bella is dead… but alas she isn't. Oh Eddie boy are you in for a shock of your pitiful immortal life. Oh Bella is an Ipswich member.

I ran upstairs crying, fleeing to the safety of my room… running from the memory of _him.  
Flashback:  
"Bella, we need to talk" Edward said leading me into the forest.  
"Sure Edward what is it" I said expecting something happy anything…. But what I got next was not even that…..  
"Bella I don't love you. Not any more I mean I did but now I don't. To tell you the truth you were just a past time for my __**VERY**__ long life" He said in one breath.  
It stunned me…. "No its not possible please tells me it isn't possible, I mean you promised me that you would stay with me. __**Remember!**_ _I was in hospital and you know that and know you do this! How can you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs regretting and hating myself for loving him.  
"Well live with it Bella we are over" With that said Edward turned and left.  
"You will regret the day you broke my heart Edward Cullen. You and your Family" I screamed into the trees.  
~end~ _  
I dropped to the floor wanting to forget the happy times.  
"They will pay, I will make sure" I mumbled under my breath grabbing my phone and sending Caleb a person who I haven't spoken to in years a text:  
Hi Caleb Its B  
Can you pls come and get me I wanna go home…pls  
say hi to everyone  
thanks xox  
_sent _my screen flashed as it went dead.

Alice pov.  
"Edward, why are you doing this? Bella doesn't deserve it" I screamed at him while everyone looked at me and was like a game of ping pong

"Because I want her to live without me" he explained  
"Alice what is going on?" Esme asked.  
"Edward here plans to leave Bella today… for no reason" I explained  
"If that is the case Edward then we will go but stay out of sight ok" Esme told him as we left heading towards the forest. I was fuming with hatred  
Edward went to get Bella we hid in the forest. I heard Edward coming. 

"_Bella, we need to talk" he said leading her into the forest.  
"Sure Edward what is it" Bella replied_

"_Bella I don't love you. Not any more I mean I did but now I don't. To tell you the truth you were just a past time for my __**VERY**__ long life" He said in one breath.  
_It stunned me I can say that

…_. "No its not possible please tell me it isn't possible, I mean you promised me that you would stay with me. __**Remember!**_ _I was in hospital and you know that and know you do this! How can You!" she screamed at the top of her lungs Esme dry sobbed into my shoulder._

"_Well live with it Bella we are over" With that said Edward turned and left.  
"You will regret the day you broke my heart Edward Cullen. You and your Family" Bella screamed into the forest.  
_"What does she think she can do hurt us yeah right" Rosaliesaid as we left.  
Esme and I were crying into each others arms.

Caleb's, pov.  
I just pulled up when I received Bella's text.  
Hi Caleb Its B  
Can you pls come and get me I wanna go home…pls  
say hi to everyone  
thanks xox  
As soon as I read that I knew something was wrong… how brotherly instinct.  
"Yo Caleb what's wrong?" I heard Reid ask as I sat down on the lounge  
"Its Bella she seems upset and wants to come home. Why I don't know, but I'll find out soon, im going to go get her now and bring her home. Mind if I take your truck Tyler" I asked him. "Sure dude no prob" was the anxious response "She is our friend as well"  
"Im coming," Sarah said getting up "She might need some female support and comfort"  
With that said I grabbed his keys and we went to Tyler's truck.

After hours we finally arrived at Charlie's. We got out and walked up the driveway when….."Caleb look" Sarah exclaimed pointing to the top floor window. Climbing down was Bella.  
"Bella !" I exclaimed. That was a bad mistake on my part as I startled her and away she fell all the way to the near death ground, when I used _it_. _It, _being the most amazing yet worse thing ever-magic. She landed on a dome shaped see through shield, I slowly lowered it to the ground, helping my little sis.  
"Geez Bella what were you trying to do commit suicide or what" Me and Sarah exclaimed at the same stupid time.  
"Caleb put me down" Bella told me sternly. "And no I wasn't. As a matter of fact I was um climbing out the window. Look I will explain later ok can we go home now. I mean that's what you're here for right?" Bell asked in one breath which made me know that she was lying.  
"Of course Bell-a now lets get your stuff" Sarah told her dragging out the word Bella.  
So we walked inside.

~end of chap 1~. How do you like it? Pls review. Good and Bad allowed  
thank you bye, bye


	2. Telling the others

Hi all here is chapter 2 you can tell me what you like or not I don't mind.

We walked inside where I lead them to where my room was. Caleb seen all the tissues I didn't manage to hide in time…. Meaning I couldn't due to their arrival. And there was no way I was going to use it, I ascend tonight cuz I was born at 11:30 but Cullen's didn't know that.  
"Bella why are there tissues every where?" Caleb questioned looking at me with the-tell-me-the-truth-or-else-eyes and I for one don't like the or else bit.  
"Um how about you tell me who this fine lady is and we go or I stay here" I said cleaning up wanting to avoid that question regarding him I wasn't ready but I will be when I see the others, but knowing by big over protective bro that aint gonna happen anytime soon.  
"Bella tell me know… oh this is Sarah by the way" Caleb said angrily introducing Sarah.  
"Hi Bella nice to see. Im Caleb's girlfriend" She said giving me a hug.  
"Coolie im Bella but you already know that so um yeah nice ta meet'cha" I said grabbing all of my clothes and shoving them in the duffel bag I prepared.  
"Oh and Caleb I will tell you in the car ok so that way you can not get angry because you would lose concentration, and you are not using…." I stopped in mid sentence looking at Caleb.  
"It's alright Sarah knows" Caleb told me looking at Sarah shrugging his shoulders.  
"Is Bella one of you?" Sarah asked him while I stood there wanting to finish my sentence.  
"Yep" Was the reply…." Hello can I please finish my sentence here now as I was saying you are not using it understand" I said sternly making him get the picture.  
"Fin ok, ok I know Geez woman" He said putting his hands up in the air in the put-your-hands-up-in-the-air-stance.  
"What was that?" I said wheeling around to face him.  
"Nothing, nothing" Caleb responded lowering his hands grabbing my duffel bag and walking out. Sarah went to follow when she noticed I wasn't following.  
"Are you coming Bella?" She asked  
"Yeah sure im just gonna see if I left anything behind ok. Go on" I said ushering out of the door trying to sound convincing of my lie. Hopefully they would talk to Charlie and hopefully Charlie wouldn't tell them about him. I walked quietly to the window where I started to climb, but not before listing to see if they were talking…  
"Hello dad" I heard Caleb say. So I continued on my journey of climbing out the window. After about 2 minutes I finally dropped to the bottom, and ran off at a fast pace. Where was I running? I was running to their house to tamper with it considering they left already I think oh well, if they were there which I doubt I would go into a baby fit throwing things. I ran to a bush which had what I needed in it i.e. hammer, spray paint and a paslode gun and a baseball bat. I continued to run to their house stopping when I got there.  
I pulled out the baseball bat and started to walk around the house looking in the windows seeing if anyone was there and voila no one was there. All that I could see was the dust prints of where they had there fave stuff on the cupboard etc. I then used the bat to smash the windows. After that was down I walked to the door excited that I was ruining their house- bit by bit. I grabbed the hammer and started to brake down the wooden front door. After I broke it enough I walked in and grabbed the spray cans Unknown to the Cullen's I was once a graffiti artist and that doesn't necessarily include the council approved graffiti either. I painted words like betrayer; I hate you, run for your life, and take that and Cullen's suck. Also my personal favorite: Gay boy better watch his back cuz you never know what stalks the night. I then used the ultimate weapon: the paslode gun. I grabbed the paslode gun, turned it on and fired.  
"Take that Cullen's. Told you I would make you regret it. This is just phase one." I said like a mental person and cackled "Mwah ha-ha". The gun fired every where, 'its good thing that they live far away' I thought reloading walking to the rooms and destroyed them. I ran back down stairs and grabbed the bat again and swung it everywhere. Because I ascended pixie can not see what I plan or my future. I smashed the wooden floor and then I left taking my stuff with me but not before I unleashed ,more hell by driving a bull dozer, yes you heard a bull dozer through their precious immortal now not house.*cackle like a maniac*.  
I arrived home and walked around the side of the house, climbed the pine tree and jumped into my room. I landed with a soft thud, and then I quickly cleaned the room putting tissues in the bin and so forth. I ran down stairs only to run back upstairs forgetting my phone on charge and my bag which contained the tolls used to destroy their house. I then ran downstairs again, and walked sensibly into the lounge room.  
"Ok I got every thing are we good to go?" I asked in a huffing breath.  
"Bella now I want you to behave and get on with your life" Charlie told me sternly coming forward to give me a hug.  
"Of course I will behave I always do so don't worry. Ok" I told him as I returned his hug  
"That's my girl. Good to see you again Caleb and nice to meet you Kate. I hope you don't mind coming to get Bella. To tell you the truth I haven't seen Bella since early this morning so I didn't know that you were coming." Charlie said scratching his head. After I had text Caleb I came down and told dad about what happened, he wanted to shoot Edward so he literally went for his rifle. Only to stop when I told him not to worry, I was personally dealing with it, when I said that an evil smile crossed my face and Charlie gulped and moved away from me getting saying he had to go to work. See the thing is I was a bit of a rebel in Phoenix. I was often in fights with people even gang members and some of them weren't pretty. But mum got annoyed with it one day so she sent me here. Of course Caleb and the boys told me to be different so I could start anew, which I did by lying and falling in love with HIM!!!! Anyway I turned into the clumsy HUMAN Bella, instead of the Ipswich Bella. "Oh sorry Charlie didn't know" Caleb said playing Mr. nice guy.  
"That's ok now on you go before it gets dark" Charlie told as in a normal voice considering he was really worried about us. So we set off on the journey only to stop for drinks, by then it was around 9:00 at night.  
"So Bella what is this I hear about Edward." Caleb suddenly said starting a convo.  
"Oh you heard, well I fell in love with him, then I found out he was a vampire, him and his family. Then we went out. Um once when they were playing baseball= you should see them play it. Anyway three nomad rouge vampires came. One was a tracker by the name of James. Now I was attacked by him in the old Ballet studio. I got bit but the venom was sucked out- they killed him while I suffered what may as well been hell to a human but a hit to the head with a bat to us. Then on my 18th birthday before I ascended I cut my finger well a paper cut to be exact. Anywho Jasper lunged forward at me. And after that well he broke up with me saying I was nothing but a toy to his very long life" I answered noticing that Caleb grabbed the wheel tight, and Kate looked sad.  
"But I did tell them they would regret it" I proudly stated leaning back in the chair.  
I was so tired but I had to stay awake to…. say hi to…. every one….. But it was cold….. And I was tired….. The seat was…comfy. And with that I fell asleep.  
Caleb's pov  
I was angry with what that jerk had said to my lil sis. I mean god that was one of the worst break up I have heard of in well ages.  
"But I did tell them they would regret it" I heard Bella say in a wary proud type voice.  
I held back a laugh loosening my grip in the wheel. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Bella sound asleep.  
"She must have had a long, long day" Kate whispered turning around to cover Bella with a jacket. It was almost Bella's official birthday time, Bells was different to us she ascends in the morning not her b'day time flashed the lights informing that it was us. I got out of the car and picked Bella up, while Kate got her bags. I carried Bella bridal style inside where everyone was sitting in the same spot as before watching "The covenant" (a/n: their watching themselves hehehe). As soon as I was noticed Reid, Tyler and Pogue (a/n :?) came to help me and Sarah. Reid carried her up stairs to our shared room. The room was huge with a kinda wall thing in the middle, which meant she had her half and me mine.  
They laid her down on the bed only to wake B up.  
"Eh where am I?" Bella asked rubbing her eyes sitting up.

"Your home Bellette" Reid told her sitting on the bed using her old nickname.  
"What time is it?" B asked meaning has she ascended.  
"Beebee, you hast already ascended" I said giving her a hug.  
"Ohk duh I did in da morning it showed no effect to _them_" With that said she laid down and fell asleep, so we left the room.  
"Dude what happened to Bellette?" Reid asked in a concerned voice. He does have a crush on my lil sis.  
So I explained what happened and let's just say fuming is an understatement.  
'Who the hell would do that?' Tyler exclaimed he and Bellz were as bad as her and me, Reid and her. They were trouble.  
"Well she said we should she them play baseball so we should one day."  
_Next day!!_

B pov

I went downstairs guessing Reid and the others knew everything but did I have a surprise for them.  
"Morning guys guess what"  
"What" they replied looking up at me- everyone was there.  
"I know how to make us immortal"  
"What really" Kate exclaimed  
"Yep I went through all the books and do you know how _they _ were vamps, well when James bit me I retained some of the venom and broke it down leaving the mortality components behind" I said happily in one breath.  
"omg!!! Way to go B" Reid exclaimed.  
Caleb's pov  
Bella came down  
END OF CH2 HOPE YOU LIKE. PLS REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK


	3. authors note

Hi everyone!! How are you? I hope you are good. I would like your help for my stories as I am I little bit stuck, so if you have any ideas to help me do not hesitate to put them forward, I would deeply appreciated them. Another thing for my story: The Ipswich in Bella, I do not know who she should go with.  
A) Reid  
B) Tyler  
C) Edward again

D) Introduce a new character  
E) stay single.

If you would like anything to happen in the story you can tell me, through review or a private message.

Thank you everyone! I look forward to reading your ideas!  
SMILE!!!!

From Blackmail girl. J


	4. hanging with Reid having fun!

Hi all thank you so much for the reviews. And thank you, for telling me the mistakes. Merci (thank you)

Charlie is a really close friend to the Danvers; he adopted Bella though she thinks he is her real dad.  
Thank you to StacyPotterBlack, Emmetts-Embers01, Vampem, lovingshewolf, Siwiutka85, jennalynn123, Maria1415, Lilshorty26, Beertjes, reosejoanna and xTeAmXwOlFxPaCkX. Also to everyone else including flaca514, vampires4ever29, catlover123456789, charmtian, jixnchan, firecrane and Rugglet, Winnipatz, BlackThrneBoysGgirls, BooBoo33, twilight crazy fan, jasper temptress, ms tori cullen, alondra-forbiddenfruit, minyonette and Angel1549.  
Thank you, all of the above people mentioned either added me as favourite author, story alert, and favourite story or reviewed. Not all of these are from The Ipswich in Bella; they are also from life changing explosion.

Thank you again and if you want me to add anything just tell me. They will stay in Ipswich. Oh by the way that is a real place, in Queensland Australia, I live in Australia, awesome.

Caleb's pov:  
What Bells said after that sentence sent a shock wave through us~ literally. I glanced at Tyler and he smiled a wicked smile. I shuddered at the thought of wanting to know what was going through his quiet, silent, scary type and hard headed mind.

I looked at Bellz and she seemed nervous, 'WTH!' was all that went through my idiotic brotherly head. Other than wtf!

"So what, you all think?" Bella questioned all of us: Sarah, Kate, Pogue, Reid, Tyler and Me.  
"Well it doesn't really matter as I have taken mine already, so now in the not so distant future, I can and will make the Cullen's regret what they did and said!" My baby sister calmly told us.

"Ok im in Bella" Reid and Tyler reported at the same time.  
Kate and Pogue nodded, "Same here Bells, we want to hurt them as well" Pogue stated.  
Sarah looked at me and me at her. "Do you want to?" I asked her out of fear for her safety. She smiled a weak smile and nodded glancing at Bella.

"Since Kate and the others are in, I don't want to die an old or young lonely death" My beautiful girlfriend announced.

_'Caleb, what about you, I mean do you want to take it or not, you do not have to, though if you do not want to? Oh and thank you for everything Big bro, I mean everything' Bella.  
_That message came as a shock to me, Bella's voice sounded sad as though, well as though she was I don't know something sad I guess.

I nodded to confirm my response. She instantly smiled, lighting up the room.

"Now here are the bottles, and I must leave you as I would like some alone, I guess you could say time." Bella walked out of the room.

**BELLA POV  
**I left the room, glad that my very confused brother agreed, I was so happy, now I had the people who welcomed me and cared for me not that it mattered, I mean I was Isabella Marie Danvers- Swan. Not much is known about my past, except for being raised by Renee and Charlie. How I got the power, was a shock, I call Caleb brother because he seems to act like a brother. (A/N: they are brother and sister Bella does not now though, she finds out soon.)

I got in Caleb's car and drove to Nicky's, I parked and walked in. I was currently wearing, a black dress with a crimson jacket.

"Omg like, look what the storm brought in" Kira the smart mouthed bore*, slash cow remarked. Aaron Abbot, the total loser grinned. I threw him a dirty look and walked passed.

"Like Omg look what the devil of ugliness brought in" I replied to her smart comment. I felt the presence of one of the others behind me. That is another way I am different, I can tell when one of us is near, or in the same room, etc. I continued to walk on ignoring the stares and comments that came from the girls (jealous girls I prefer) and the boys. I just wanted peace and quiet and to cause I a little _teeny, tiny_ bit of mayhem, without Caleb knowing if that was possible. The warlock was behind me, I knew it was Reid.

"Why hello Reid, what up?" I asked reaching the bar. "Hey Nicky can I have a coke please", "Sure Bella".  
"Thanks" I handed him the money.  
"Bella we took it already, though goodie two shoes Caleb worried over Sarah. Too much if you ask me, he didn't seem too worry about you though." Reid concluded feeling I think a bit too happy to be here. I read his mind: 'Not like me though, I really care about Bella. Oh what the hell am I thinking I like her and all but Caleb will kill me. I want my mummy!'

I started to laugh, Reid totally forgot I could read minds, I tried not to point at him, but I could not help it. He finally realized I read his mind and blushed.  
"Hey babe, wanna dance" Aaron came over and asked me. I stopped laughing, turning to face Aaron, now I was in the mood for some fun. I looked at Reid, grinned hoping he would get the message.  
"Sure Aaron" I replied in a nice kind for me anyway voice. We walked to the dance floor and started to dance, I was going to have fun tonight. After about five minutes, Reid walked over.

"Hey man, what the hell! You were feeling her, you total loser" he shouted pushing Aaron away, I smirked walked over and slapped him in the face.

"How could you! You freak, I mean to think that any girl could actually like you, well other then the cow over there" I said in my normal voice pointing to Kira. Aaron hit Reid and they started to fight. Coke 'accidentally' spilled coke all over Aaron, I giggled and made Aaron trip over his own shoes. The bar laughed, the blows struck home, well for Reid anyway, Aaron totally missed, no thanks to Mwah.

"That is it! Out side now, boys" Nicky came over and yelled. That 'ended' it for now. Aaron sulked off, looking all upset.  
"Poor Aaron." I whispered to Reid in a sarcastic voice, the cops were called for unknown reasons, I suggest some newbie a non regular person to the bar, a girl perhaps, so I ran for it, out the back with Reid, we laughed so hard I am surprised he didn't pee his pants and I didn't pee mine. The sirens got louder, I not wanting to look 50 when I am 20 decided to walk it. Though, I would not age now.

"Hey Reid don't use it ok. Anyway who called the cops?" I asked virtually dragging him away by his jacket.  
"Um I don't know I think a new girl" He replied, I looked at his face and seen he had his debating face on, meaning he was debating about whether to tell me something or not.

"Reid what is it! You are annoying me with that silly look" I exclaimed getting annoyed at the fact that I just realized Caleb cared more about Sarah then me. And Reid told me at the beginning, of our outing. Urgh! Stupid brain. A bit slow hey!

"Geez Bellsa calm down it is just, what if we get caught?" That stunned me Reid worried about getting caught. Never! Where was _my _Reid!?

"Is Reid worried about the big evil nasty cop" I smirked in a ridiculous voice, grinning.

"No way Nope, I defiantly not, I was meaning for you" he embarrassingly replied, _trying…so…hard _to keep what was called 'Reid's only pride'.

"Reid wanna break into a store?" I asked hoping to cheer up the mood, like that helped me, but I still cared for him and Tyler, and Pogue, as well as Kate. Now not so much Sarah and Caleb…. He can get hit by a car for all _I _care, Sarah well she can just suffer my torture when I think of it.

"Cool Bella yeah lets do that, it will be fun." He shouted in a girly type, voice. We walked to the park to plan our attack laughing.

"Hey Reid" I whispered, sitting on a bench. He looked up.  
"Yeah Bella" came the soft voiced reply.  
"Thank you for being here with me, it is good to be home, with my friends and family, well not family exactly" I whispered. At the last bit Reid looked away.

"What is it Reid?" I asked him out of concern. He shook his head, turning to face me, a smile light up his face. Nothing was wrong, read across his face. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Red encased his face, I giggled.

"That was my thank you gift to you; now let's break into a store." I told him getting up and stretching not at all embarrassed about what I did. So far the dead soon to be twice dead vampire never really came to mind.

"Ok what store? And when?" Reid asked still embarrassed.  
"Hmmmmm how about midnight and the technology store, because I need a new laptop, a new phone, a new camera oh and I may as well get a TV. Nah that can wait." I replied smiling. 

"Hm not bad, my response is Hell Yeah!!!!! Let's do this."  
"Ok the time is twelve, so lunch time. We have twelve hours to think of an alibi and not get caught. So we just need an alibi, because I wont let us get caught." I responded in my 'im the boss' voice, Reid just laughed. Suddenly a shadow loomed upon us.

"Well, well if it isn't Bella the trouble maker" A familiar voice stated.  
Reid got up and started to walk towards the voice. "Well, if it isn't the loser jack" Reid smirked rolling up his sleeves. Now I remember him.

"Hey I know you; you were that guy that I put in hospital when I was in years 2,5,7,8 and year ten. So you were in the year above me. Ha what a small word, tell are you regretting the day you broke by best friends heart? Reid don't bother, he is a waste of perfectly good fresh air anyway" I instructed him.

"Well are you regretting it or not" I started to get impatient.  
"No way, she was a total loser, only she would get herself caught up in the underworld" he sneered. That comment got me fuming, so bad that Reid walked away. "Hey bell calm down" he ushered wrapping his arms around me when he walked back. I shrugged them off and marched towards Jack.

'Wham' my fist meet his face with a sickening crack. He stumbled back; luckily no one else was about. "Don't you dare talk about Kylie like that again! And f.y.i she was murdered, because she tried to stop the underworld not get caught up in it." (A/n sorry if that part upset anyone. ) I marched off while he clutched his bloody nose. Reid came running up behind me.

"Way to go Bella though you might not have wanted to do that".  
"Why?"  
"Well Jack's dad is the police captain." As the words left his mouth I froze only a little though.

"Damn it! Hell!!!! Oh well" I yelled. Reid wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug. I returned it. After the brief hug, we headed home to prepare our alibi. The hug was brief as Reid had his pride to keep. I on the other hand was silently fuming and upset that we hugged briefly, I felt warm and safe in his arms.

As we walked through the door I could hear yelling, "Geez Caleb, get it into your thick head! Bella needs you with her! But no you spend all your time with Sarah!" Kate screamed at Caleb, I gasped so did Reid. I walked to the lounge room, where I gathered everyone was. No one other then Tyler and Pogue noticed me.

"Don't bring Sarah into this!" Caleb retorted.  
"I wasn't the one that did Caleb you did when Chase went after her. Vowing to kill you and Bella, if he knew of her existence!" Kate screamed as Pogue and Tyler tried to speak, Reid was holding back laughter recording this on his phone.

"Have you told her _the _secret yet!? Hey?" Kate threw at him.  
"Kate what I have and haven't told Bella is nothing to do with you." Caleb replied getting angry.  
"Oi Caleb man Kate is just trying to help Bella" Pogue stated butting in, forgetting I was there.

"Pogue stay out of this." Sarah commanded.  
"I don't have to!" Pogue retorted. Things got bad from there as Tyler butted in. Everyone was yelling at each other, Kate at Sarah, Tyler and Caleb. Pogue at Caleb, Sarah and Tyler. Tyler at them everyone. Caleb at Pogue, Tyler and Kate. Sarah was yelling at Kate, Pogue and Tyler. Meanwhile Reid was filming all of this, while I was getting angry. 

"Everyone shut the hell up!!!!!!" I yelled using the power to break them up, throwing them into a wall, "Blimming hell! Give it a damn rest. Kate I understand that you were trying to help me, thank you, but if Caleb wants to spend time with Sarah, he can I however will not care if he some how 'disappears'." I wanted to pause for air but I didn't.  
"Pogue you stood up to help Kate, Wow I wish I had a bf that would do that, and good choice Kate. Sarah I like you, you seem nice. However you I don't know somehow remind me of Alice and Rosalie mixed together, their got bits though, like beauty and caring ness, but next time you yell at any of the other Ipswich member excluding Caleb you will pay!. Tyler, well, Go Tyler!! Is all I can say! Caleb on the other hand go to hell!" I individually told them yelling at Caleb upset that he does keep stuff from me and cares more about Sarah, then an Ipswich member.

I stormed out of the room, releasing them. Reid on the other hand was still trying not to laugh.

I stormed up to my shared room, slamming the door shut using only a spell I knew how to open it with on. I made a full wall appear dividing the room into two equal bits, so Caleb could not enter mine even with magic. I stomped around the room, making sure the ground shook.

I could tell there was silence downstairs, Reid I think just figured out I was in a bad mood. I lay down on my bed and made images appear, images of growing up with Renee and Charlie, becoming friends with Caleb. I was born with the power and could start to use it at 5. All of a sudden I was curious as to how Caleb always knew where I was and when my birthplace, birthday etc was. Renee and Charlie never told his mum and dad or him neither did i.

I teleported myself, to the attic and grabbed boxes of random stuff. I then teleported back to my room. My eyes turned pitch black as I made sure only the stuff that was necessary was left with me. I scanned through everything, making sure no one heard me by playing very loud music, which is the reason why I put in ear muffs.

Finally I found something. What I found sent me into shock, 'this can not be true' I screamed mentally, growing heaps angry. Flames began to appear in my room having no effect on me. What I discovered should have made me happy, but I obviously wasn't.

_**The end for this chapter. What discovery did Bella make? Why is she so angry?  
please review about whether or not you like. Oh and once again thank you**____**.  
Bye Bye. Blackmail girl. Hehehe **_


	5. bella angry? no who would have thought!

Hi all here is chapter four. It is in Bella's pov. If you want me to change to someone else please tell me. I do not mind. Also for those who have not read my profile: Anime is awesome!!!!!!! Woo go anime!! I like full metal alchemist. Elric is cool. Hehehe that was to my anime buddies!! Hi. On with the story………… Blackmail girl

The flames grew hotter and hotter, wider and wider. I could hear screams coming from downstairs as they started to feel the heat. "NO!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I started to walk more like storm to the door, when I caught out of the corner of my eye, my reflection.

The flames disappeared for a second as I made sure I looked alright. "Oh I need to fix my hair" I mumbled brushing my hair, applying red lipstick. "There finished" I told myself proud of my work, for a second I forgot what I was angry about then I remembered.

The flames started again, my eyes had flames in them, they turned orange, red and yellow, I threw open my door, only to see Caleb helping Sarah out as the flames danced graciously downstairs, spinning around them. This got me angrier, 'first he not tell me this. Now if I was in a fire he would not save me but this pathetic immortal human' the flames grew wider trailing behind and around me.  
I used magic and sent him flying right into the wall, Sarah flung out of his arms. He looked up seen me and the flames, and used magic to make Sarah disappear outside. Pogue, Tyler and Reid came running in "Caleb are you all right man?" Pogue asked him, helping him up, oblivious to me.

Tyler however glanced from me to Caleb and back again. "Well im going to check on Kate and Sarah. See you all later" With that said Pogue too disappeared. Reid was looking for the cause of the fire, not noticing me, until "Oh hell. We have a major problem Pogue. I am however leaving this to you guys as well you have girlfriends and know how to calm crazy women down. And I don't want to die yet, especially by a girl. I have a reputation to keep. Damn it" he shouted the last part before turning and fleeing. Pogue was still trying to get Caleb up when he noticed me. "Hell!" the words fell from his lips in a whisper.

"Yes hell, which is where you will be going if don't run now Pogue, you may be a friend but I would not mess with me at the moment if I were you." I gritted through my teeth making snakes climb up him. "Au reviuor brother and um that look suites you Bella. If that helps anything, bye" Pogue stated then used magic to teleport himself away. I jumped and landed in front of Caleb, lifting him by the collar. "Bella what's wrong?" he decides to ask now.

I flung him into a wall; he retaliated by throwing me punches with magic (the ones that he and chase use against each other). I dodged them all, until one flew straight at me sending me through the walls all the way to the kitchen (that is about two walls). I got up and conjured the element earth as I made my way to him. I raised it up trapping him between the wall and the mount of stone.

"Bella, why?" his voice croaked as he tried to get air. 'Why, he asks!!! How dare him'.  
"Oh I don't know Caleb because you kept the most important secret from me my whole, god damn freakin life!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at him, turning his face to look at me.  
"And you have the nerve to ask why? Oh boy when I am done you will not even look the same!" I snarled, ready to make him pay … when I moved the tower of stone.  
"Get up!!" I commanded as he gasped for air. I kicked him in the stomach "I said get up Caleb Danvers". He did just that.

"I will not hurt you Caleb, not yet, anyway. It would be unfair if I beat you at your weakest." I snarled, helping him clean himself off.  
"But if you ever lie to me again, I swear someone had better get rid off me before then. Understand Caleb?" I asked voice full of venom.

"Yes Bella. But what secret did you find out?" Caleb asked. 'Hmph he doesn't know yet'  
"When you clear all this up you shall see a certificate. You know what it is and yet you never told me" I started to cry, so I did the only thing I could think of so the person, I trusted and cared for the most would not see the tears- I ran, form the house.

The door crashed down as I fled the scene, footsteps of someone behind me. It was one of the Ipswich's. I ran to a little secret footpath, jumping off the edge so I could access the beach. A small thud landed next to me.

"Bella why did you get so angry?" the voice of a concerned Reid asked.  
"You don't know?" I replied with a question of my own.  
"How can I know when you are not telling me" came a reply only expected to come from Reid.  
"Caleb never old me, that I was his freakin sister!!" I yelled suddenly getting mad so I threw punches at Reid. They hit him fair and square in the chest, he started to brace himself.  
"Geez clam down Bellette calm down, is that what this is about." He whispered in a voice full of sorrow, with attemption at claming and a hint of jealousy.

"Yes it is. I hate him. Hate him!!!!" I chucked at temper tantrum.  
"Woo random emotions there Bella. Can I ask a question?" Reid asked when I calmed down.  
"Well you just did, but yes go on." I responded  
"Do you have your periods this week?" the words left his lips casually, with major curiosity. 'FCOL' I thought as the punches started again, I did this to hide my embarrassment and I was totally bored. We did not get to rob that store.

He blocked them, then stopping them by grabbing my arms and holding them down. I used all my energy up so I fell into his arms. Laughter left his lips, as he held me. "So do you?"  
It was my turn to laugh. I shrugged, getting my breath back.

"Did you know though Reid? That I was his sister?" I asked remembering why I was here  
"Yes I did, I knew we all did. I thought that you would hate me if I told you, so I waited or Caleb to tell you" Reid then explained everything, about why no one else told me etc.

"Reid stop please." I told him, and he did. I sat down on the sand and made little tornados of sand fly everywhere. "Do you want to rob that store tonight?" I asked as he sat next to me.  
"Hm I have to think, go rob a store with an emotional wreck teenager, or face utter destruction? I chose teenager as it is you" Came a reply that the second most precious guy to me responded.

Well guys that is chapter four. I do hope you like if there Is anything you want me to add, like when the Cullen's come in etc, please tell me.  
Merci and thank you all.  
Blackmail girl.


	6. need help :

hey hey, all so sorry about late update. I have suffered servere writers block, as well as loads of work :(.

Any one have ideas as to how the Cullens could be introduced? i tried many ways, but i decided you are reading it , so you can choose and i will figure it from there :)  
thanks and sorry i will try and update.

bye blackmail girl :)


	7. the beginning of the end of the cullens?

Hi! How is everyone? Do hope you are well. Anyway here is chapter 5 of the Ipswich in Bella, and I am facing writers block is it? The one where writers cannot think of anything? Well anyway here is chapter 5, I'm so sorry for late update, had tests at school. I hate the things…Well anyway…..Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added me as fave author, story alert and fave story etc. My writers block for the chapter took a toll but here is it for now…. Oh hi to my fellow writer Innovative writer.  
Bye bye.

Caleb's pov.

I stood there as Bella walked out, I was really hurt not just physical hurt but emotionally hurt. I decided to make things better with her, no matter what, so in order for me to pursue that I read her emotions and mind 'I'm doing the only thing I can think of so the person I trusted and cared for the most would not see the tears' and when I read that Bella fled from the house while I was left there, gob smacked. 'Bella, cry, there has only been about two other times I know of' I thought getting up and dusting myself off while Reid chased after Bella, I was glad that he went because they would be the perfect couple. The older brother actually wanted his little sister to have a boyfriend. : p  
After that I looked over the house once we cleaned up for the document that Bella was talking about, the one that I had apparently kept hidden from her, 'that could be a number of things' I thought.

Just wait for the future

100 years later

CALEB POV.  
"Get up your lazy jerk of a buffoon" Bella yelled as I heard her slam the door shut behind her, I just lay in bed in my boxer shorts, with Sarah beside me, when she started to move.

"Sarah time for school…..again" I whispered as I heard the roaring engine of Bella's car. I sighed, shook Sarah awake and used the power to get dressed.

"Wow school!" Pogue shouted jumping down what I guessed was the stairs.

Bella's pov:  
I yelled at Caleb "Get up you lazy jerk of a buffoon" before slamming the door shut behind me and running in the rain to start my awesome car!

Caleb and I were kinda getting along, considering I may have destroyed that document in the attack because he never found it.

We arrived to school and instantly the driveway hushed.

"Oh My God! Is that B?" a girl whispered to her bf, I just glanced and gave her a 'wth' look.

"B!" My fan guys screamed running at me, I gave them the evil's as they halted in front of me.  
"What?" I asked in a menacing tone.

"It is such a pleasure to see you" they chorused. 'WTF' I thought, forming a plan.

"Why should it be a pleasure for me?"

"Oh because we will help you in any way possible. Do whatever you want us to do" they replied at the same frigin time.  
'Hmmm anything hey' I thought.

"Oh this bag it is _sooooo_ heavy!" I dramatically said as my hand rose up and met my jet black hair.

Instantly they rushed and fought for my bag, one finally got it and "B please allow me to carry your bag…"followed as he bowed down.

I should probably explain what is happening.

FLASHBACK!  
100 years ago I broke into a technology store with Reid, thanks to the power we escaped but not before seeing an employment notice, for Edward Cullen.

Name: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

Last residence: Forks.

Employment position: Counter operator.

D.O.B: 6/9/92.

'Ha fake of course he is faking 18.' I thought as I scanned the document, the Cullen's where coming to my town and I was not happy.

"Reid let's go!" I screamed running out and teleporting.

"Caleb. We have a problem" Reid shouted into the house.

Everyone was there, _Sarah…._Kate, Pogue, Tyler and Caleb.

"What is it Reid?" Caleb asked, we hide our stolen stuff, erasing there existence.  
"Cullen's" that one word changed everything.

"How?" Kate asked.

"He tried out for a position as counter operator, but I put a spell so he is declined the post. For now, the spell will last exactly 100 years then they can enter Ipswich" I explained the way this spell works.

"OK well we have that long for Bella to die and someone else to be born, now in 100 years we must destroy their lives" Reid took charge, so the plan took place.  
END FLASHBACK.

Bella died a year later and holly was born, followed by Mary and now B.

The school feared B, they wanted to be me, they were ruled by me and the Ipswich's.

I walked into class, and sat down getting out my plan book, at this school what we say goes and well we knew the Cullen's were coming so me and my bf Reid made sure everyone knew that any newbie's were not welcomed, whether they wanted to be friends or not…

"B, how are you?" Tyler asked as he sat next to me…  
"Ah alright T" I replied in my bored monotone voice as the hatred teacher walked in, instantly hushing the class up, Tyler just sifted down in his chair, not wanting to be noticed for not completing his homework.

"B! Where is your homework, same with you Tyler?" He shouted placing his hands on his hips and giving us a stern look

"My homework sir is at home i.e. the home in the homework part, and the work part is also there" I shouted right back at him.

"Humph!" was all that escaped his fat lips.

"Class we have new students, please come in Edward Cullen, Alice Brandon and Emmett Cullen. They are to be welcomed and respected here" he told us.

"Hell no! They look weird and all like out there, no way go back to freakville" The guy holding my bag shouted to them.

"Yeah go back to gay land, you gay retards" Tyler commented, I just shot them a death glare.

ALICE POV.  
"Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Edward hurry up!" I yelled jumping down stairs, I was super excited to go to a actual new school, although this school has been here for decades we never went to it as well it looked scary and there were rumors of vampire hunters for people who believed in vampires, though little did they know that we are vampires. Only one human ever learnt of us and that was Edward ex Bella. She passed away ages ago; I really miss her like big time.

Finally everyone was ready and we got to school just as the gates closed.  
"Wow they have gates here" Emmett commented as we headed in what we hoped was the right direction to the principal's office.

"AH!" A girl screamed as a guy hugged her from behinds and they started to make out.

"Ewww like get a room you sex freaks" Rosalie commented as we walked past.

"Whatever geez we are going to have fun we newbie's" the girl sneered.

"We're here" I said as we arrived at the principals door,  
"Enter"

"Good morning sir" I politely said realizing Jasper and Edward were having a convo in their head.

"Not a problem, here is a booklet on the rules, a map and you class roster, now I'm sorry but I have a large amount of incident reports to fill out…again" he sighed the last bit. "Geez B is a nuiscence" he whispered the last bit to soft for a human to hear but we did.

"Thank you sir bye" I cheered happily as we left.

After sorting out our roster we went to class and boy did I have a good day, first off was trig with Edward and Emmett.

"B! Where is your homework, same with you Tyler!" the teacher shouted as we stood outside.

"My homework sir is at home i.e. the home in the homework part, and the work part is also there" The girl B shouted right back at him.

"Humph!" was all that escaped his lips.

"Class we have new students, please come in Edward Cullen, Alice Brandon and Emmett Cullen. They are to be welcomed and respected here" he told them as we walked in.

"Hell no! They look weird and all like out there, no way go back to freakville" The guy at the front shouted to us as Edward and Emmett growled, I was shocked

"Yeah go back to gay land, you gay retards" A guy commented, as a girl shot us a death glare.

After that class everything was the same and it scared us.

LUNCH TIME!  
The bell rang and we went to the canteen, Jasper was hugging me and I was scared, why do they hate us, I was not jumping around.

Once our foot stepped into the door everyone hushed, looked at us and laughed. Then food was thrown at us, until….."Watch it"

Oh what happens? Who said watch it? Lol

Again sorry for late and pls r&r good or bad or both,  
thanks hi and byeee 


	8. phase two of B's plan

Hey, hey how is you guys? I'm alright at the moment on my laptop writing this while enjoying TV ad's going in one ear out the other or if they seem interesting I might pause and watch them. Lol this guy had to answer a question one the millionaire hot seat on how many rings did the true love get on the twelve days of Christmas. Lol I remember that song

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READ, REVIEWED AND ADDED ME TO ALL THAT FAVE STORY, AUTHOR ETC! LOVE YOU ALL. I HOPE YOU KEEP READING AND PUTTING YOUR IDEAS IN, AND YEAH HAPPY HOLIDAY.**_

Anyway ch5 sucked? Be honest so here is chapter 6 hope to make up for chapter 5.

Alice pov:

Suddenly "watch it" a voice said from behind as the cafeteria instantly hushed, and it felt like deathly coldness has come, so bad I shuddered. People had their arms in mid air and looked scared.

We looked around while rose complained under her breathe that her hair was messy.  
"OMG! B?" I asked, I had heard about this girl and she was in our first class trig.

"What do want douche?" she asked gritting her teeth.

"Hey that is no way to treat people" Emmett boomed. Everything fell to the ground and there were murmurs '_do they want a death wish?' _

"Watch it freaks get out of my way, and I swear if anyone hits me with food I will kill you...literally" she growled shoving past us, not looking at us, people walked away. I could think of that many words to describe her, and in so many different languages. Edward just looked at me, with a puzzled look. Rose just had a fuming look, Emmett looked ready kill, Jasper tried to calm us down... Note the word TRIED! It was not working I was ready to burn down the mall. AND THAT WAS BAD!

BELLA POV'S.

Suddenly I said "watch it" from behind as the cafeteria instantly hushed, and it felt like deathly coldness has come, so bad that they all shuddered. People had their arms in mid air and looked scared.

We looked around while rose complained under her breathe that her hair was messy.  
"OMG! B?" Alice asked she was in our first class trig.

"What do want douche?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"Hey that is no way to treat people" Emmett boomed. Everything fell to the ground and there were murmurs '_do they want a death wish?' _

"Watch it freaks get out of my way, and I swear if anyone hits me with food I will kill you...literally" I growled shoving past them, not looking at, people walked away, I glanced back when I knew that they were not looking, Emmett looked ready to kill me and they were all like 'wth'. Geez what is there problem? I mean did they not know that it was me...Bella... 'Oh wait, that was the problem' I thought as I stalked off thinking about why my life sucked for the past 99 to 100 years.

"B, earth to you, is you there?" Caleb asked, as I sat down in a frigging bad mood, which was evident straight away as I threw my food tray, down hard.

I felt someone kissing neck and I hoped it was not either Caleb or someone other than Reid.  
"Babe, what is wrong?" Reid my one and only true love *_* asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, with the back of the chair pressed against him.  
"Hmmm what do you think is wrong, honey?" I asked my own question as Caleb tensed) he hates it when we have PDA, going on!)

He looked around and saw _them, _"Ah ok"  
"Yeah they are in our Trig class, we gave them a serve." Tyler stated as he bit into his bread roll... Delicious.  
"Really? Wow who would have guessed that they were so smart" Kate commented, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Sarah nodded in agreement, as Caleb held her hand.  
By this time Reid had sat down and ate his home made chips. I scanned the cafeteria and saw the Cullen's sitting down silent and shocked. Rosalie was mumbling under her breath.

I used the power to make me hear what she was saying, "OH MY GOD! What is this schools problem, like geez, they should like treat us with respect! But no they go and chuck food at us and call us names." She ranted on and on using swear words here and there.

"I know I felt so upset that I wanted to burn every mall down, those that are still standing. I think this has to do with B and those guys" Alice whispered to them nodding in our direction, as they glanced at us I glanced away. 'Phase two of: The revenge and vengeance of The Ipswich Lady To The cracked and Twisted Weak Minded Cullen's Lives COMPLETE! Aka travotilttcatwmcl. :p '

"They seriously want to fight" Reid mumbled under his breath as Kate and Sarah tried to calm him down.

"Guys I have the perfect plan, though you have to bear with me" I said forming an idea in my mind. None could see it.

"Ok what is it?" Sarah asked imaging them dead (a/n wow go Sarah!)  
I sent them a telepathically sent message and got up... I walked over to wear Jackson Lee Duke sat, a distant descendant of Aaron. I wrote the plan on a piece of paper and gave it to him, kissing his cheek and looking at the Cullen's.

Aaron pov.

B walked over and our table was rippled with murmurs, a note was slipped into my hand and B kissed my cheek glancing at the Cullen's. As she walked off I read the note :_** The Cullen's, they said stuff about you , and I thought you should know that I care, also she is the hyper one, well she is a wannabe, trying to get one better the Alison. maybe you should stir things up a bit, get to know them for me pls, they upset me when they spoke of how pathetic you and your friends were that you could not get even a girl, well try Alice **____** have fun oh don't think or plan this..**_

That is where the note ended, telling me to befriend the Cullen's considering they spoke about me, getting me angry. I got up and headed to their table sitting in the spare seat next to Alice,

"Hi there, I'm Jackson, you guys don't eat much" I told them, not thinking or planning about this as stated.

"Um why are you like sitting with us?" the blonde bimbo freak asked, tossing her hair, in a 'Oh I'm so special' manner 'Geez can this chick be up herself much' I thought as the bronze wannabe god smirked and looked my way,  
"So what are your names?" I asked making a convo and eating my meatball sub.

Hyper pixies just had to reply, I smirked expecting this, "Oh I'm Alice and This is my boyfriend JASPER, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward" she said in a high pitch voice, pointing to each of them

' Eww they have freaky names' I thought continuing to eat my food, when the bell went  
"Well I has to go to PDHPE" I explained to them walking off, in the opposite of B so they would not get any ideas of what we were up to.

Edward pov,

As soon as that Jackson guy left, I spoke, "he doesn't like us, mainly Alice and Rose. Him and B are up to something, why does this school hate us?" I asked in a rush so fast that no human would understand, as B walked past, not in the same direction of Jackson.

"Dude somehow B reminds me of someone, and this is strange but do you guys remember our house the first time we came back and seen it..." Emmett stated as I thought back to that day as I headed to music.

FLASHBACK!

"Guys lets go Forks is calling us," Alice squealed jumping down stairs, grabbing Jaspers hand and dragging him along.  
"Alice darling the house will not go anywhere" Esme said as she put the clothes into the car, at vampire speed in less than an hour the house we were living in was done and we headed to forks, were all my thoughts were on Bella and how she said she would make my life Hell, not that task was fulfilled as she died a year later.

With our speeding we reached there in just under a day, we pulled up the familiar drive way, Alice bubbling with delight, and Rose smiling.

"Holy..." Carlisle's sentence hang in the air unfinished as we saw our family home destroyed, the wind blew and a familiar scent struck us, "That is the scent of Bella" Emmett whispered under his breath, as what was left of the door fell off.

"Who could have down this?" Esme asked dry sobbing...

End flashback.

I sat down and looked around, seeing...

End!

So how was that? Any good? Any type of review welcomed... pls review 


	9. why are the cullens and planning continu

Hey, hey. It is the one and only Blackmail Girl, I have been lacking in my creative writing section of life, which is why I want to ask you this:** would you like me to put this story on hold? ** That is all up to you, I will continue this story, anyway. Ah holidays are boring and but interesting in some ways. I will be doing some much work. Doing this and that it is what is expected from parents and teachers.

Chapter Seven. The Cullen's, why are they here? Revenge saga continues.

I saw B, sitting next to me, with a look on her face which read concentration.  
"Hello, may i sit here?" i asked pointing to the seat next to her, as she started to twirl her lead pencil.

"No you may not Cullen!" she snarled, snapping her pencil in half. I looked shocked; this was evident as the next words that fell from her lips were "What? Are you scared of a girl?".

"Hmph No why would i be scared of a girl, that has no name" i said back to her comment of me being scared. 

"Oh i do have a name you douche bag freak, B is my name and guys are scared of girls in present time as we dominate the pathetic male species. It may not have been that way years ago, but it is now, so i suggest you think before you speak. And never be alone in the dark" i retorted back, knowing this would upset him, i looked away peeking back as he stood there dumb founded, his eyes turned pitch black forgetting i was there. 

"Mr Cullen, would you kindly take a seat, preferably at the front of the class." Mr Monjobt said. (A/n i just made this name up)

"Yes sir" his velvety voice dripped from his lips, the voice that once used to enchant me, and the voice that now haunts me. I opened my work book and started to draw, i drew images of my past, present and perhaps my future. There was red eyes that pierced the night, mythical creatures we used to fight and my emotional state when i was left heartbroken.

"B, would you kindly sing for us, so that we know what to do" the teacher instructed.

"Ok, im going to sing Backstabber and welcome to life, backstabber is sung by Ke$ha and welcome to my life by simple plan.

Backstabber (repeat 3x)

Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement  
All alone, cause your little conversations  
got around, now look at what we all found out  
(look at what we, look at what we all found out)

You have got a set of loose lips, twisting stories  
All because you're jealous  
Now I know exactly what you're all about,  
And this is what you're all about..

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Oh girl, you're such a s**t talker  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

(Talk Talk Talk talk talk talk)  
I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life,  
from other people with all of your lies,  
wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth shut your mouth  
you never shut your mouth.

Honestly, I think its kinda funny that you waste  
your breath talking about me,  
Got me feeling kinda special really (so this is what your all about)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Oh girl, you're such a s**t talker  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Katie's just there reaping my style,  
Damn, Jeanie why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?  
All I ever did was drive your broke ass around,  
Pick you up, take you out,  
when your car broke down

Backstabber (3x)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Oh girl, your such a s**t talker,  
Everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
(taking and twisting it down your so manipulating .oh.)  
Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
and everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

.talk.

Backstabber (3x)  
(taking and twisting it down your so manipulating .oh.)  
Girl Talk talk  
your looking like a lunatic  
Everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Everybody knows yeah...  
your looking like a lunatic  
and everybody knows yeah..

Everybody knows  
Backstabber (3 xs)

The class sat stunned as i sang a song about my friends through time, how _he _broke my heart twisting words into lies.  
"Ok now im going to sing welcome to my life"

"Woah go b!" they exclaimed as i sat down, happy for my impressiveness.

"Well done!" Mr what's his name said.

"Why doesn't _**MR CULLEN!**_ Show us what he's got" I encouraged them knowing he hated to be brought into the spotlight. I lift up one eye brow in a 'lets see you do better then me way'

"Yes why doesn't Mr Cullen show us what he has got" the teacher stated following my direction of line. 'Hehe told ya i ruled da skool' i thought as i smirked in his direction.

"Fine" was the gruff reply that escaped his lips.  
As he walked past, i bumped into him and whispered "bring it on." I threw him a dirty lloj and sat down.

"Im going to sing welcome to the black parade, by MCR or My Chemical Romance" he informed us, as he set up, i got ear plugs and put them in. He started to sing

Half the class tried not to laugh. I was surprised he was not singing Lady Gaga or something. This thought struck a genius plan in my mind, 'Cullen's will never know what hit them' i thought as i started to write the plan in my book, knowing Alice could not see any of our futures, Edward could not read our minds and Jasper could not feel our emotions.

Well not really as Alice could only see our false plans and Jasper- what emotion we force him to feel, Edward... well we think of evil thoughts for him. That set a smile on my lips. "OMG he is like a depressed EMO" the girl next to me whispered to her boyfriend. The bell rang just as Edward finished, i packed up and left. Edward trailed behind me; luckily i took the ear plugs out, "What!" i hissed as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Nothing don't worry about it" was the famous reply i usually got all that time ago.

"B! Wait up" Tyler yelled down the hallway as people made room for him, his jet black hair swaying in the wind, "Yo Tye, i gotta talk to you all later, but first we have to go to class otherwise, DETENTION!" I said the last word in a creepy voice, sending shivers down his back.

"Sure ok, um the others may be late as the couples are going on a date, and the one half of a couple dude is going to by you a present. " Tyler so kindly informed me as i arrived to Extended History; we are learning about 100 years ago.

The time _**he **_left _me! !_! That triggered something, why would they come to a town that rained less than half the year. (A/n do not know if that is true, if not i may change it to fact).

They could not go out in the sun, and if they had too many days off, that would trigger suspicion and they could never have that, but _we _could. Another plan evolved as the teacher droned on and on about how old was the age to get married, to drink alcohol etc.

I just let it in one ear out the other, i done the work and read the assignment sheet we were given. I heard a bell like laughter sound erupt in the front left corner, diagonal from me, i glanced up and saw Alice, talking to Jackson. 'This is getting heaps interesting' I thought smiling slightly. Jackson was doing well, so I listened to Alice's mind.

_**'**__Why am I talking to him oh Edward wants me to, I have to find out about B, why they hate us and why on earth are we here in a place where it rains less than half the year. Esme thought it would be good and we have never been here, B reminds me of Bella but only a little Edward!' _The last bit was loud but I continued to listen _'__Rose hates it here, I do we all do, so why stay, and Edward don't you dare tell Esme! She would be heartbroken!_' Alice screamed the last bit, smiling and nodding to Jackson.

I tuned out and wrote down my work, pleased with my findings, I knew it was not the whole story, I would get to that later but I got the basics and I was pleased with that. I started my assignment.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

I was being shaken awake by familiar hands; I just snuggled in closer, my black hair falling in my eyes.  
I awoke and stared in the eyes of...

OH CLIFF HANGER! WHO WOKE UP B? Pls r and r, thank you. Happy holiday and have a good time. Any review welcomed!

Thanks to all the reviewers, favourite authoring ppl etc ideas welcomed! Anything is welcomed so yeah, and if you have a say I will put your name on if I remember so thanks to um the name will crazytwilightbandkind who gave me the idea of social outcasts for the Cullen's I was going to make them b's roommates.


	10. Chapter 10 an

hey readers of my stories, so sorry that i have yet to update both my stories, had 7 art assessments due plus other things on. i am also stuck, so if any ideas pls feel free to tel me, oh and what does "on hiatus" mean?  
I WILL TRY AND UPDATE A.S.A.P!

Thank you bye for now! 


	11. do i still love him?

_Heyyyy everyone, I'm sorry i have not updated for a long time, but i have had art work due plus more. My friends went to smash! I was jealous cuz i 3 anime! Also thank you to everyone! Here are all the names some of these names are from my other stories one which i removed sorry everyone __ Ok here we go:  
_

_Ally's angels_

_Chalese_

_Rubi101_

_verox29_

_spanky20_

_Bellejay_

_Mistress saturn1_

_Miaforever_

_wolflover17_

_Emo Fallen Angel in Black_

_Xxblack._

_Cat-chan. (Sorry if 11 and 12 are apart of the same name__)_

_Sushilover20 _

_Stacy-potterblack_

_Emmets-embers01_

_Vampem_

_Lovingshewolf_

_Siwiutka85_

_Jennalynn123_

_Maria1415_

_Lilshorty26_

_Beertjes_

_Rosejoanna_

_Xteamxwolfxpackx_

_Angel1549_

_BlackThrneBoysGgirls_

_Ace1014_

_Aims151_

_Beverlie4055_

_Deans bbygirl_

_Ctwi21_

_Lily Desdemona potter_

_Vicki219_

_Ecislove2012_

_Mia corvinus_

_TWILIGHT ADDICT_

_Pheonixie_

_Lestat00_

_Chris62287_

_Angellwriter_

_Bkohl_

_Iminlovewithdracomalfoy (sorry if you don't find that name, they may have changed it)_

_Dark-supernatural-angel_

_Blacklinedeyes_

_Jenjen87_

_Vampgirl999_

_Crazytwilightbandkid _

_Dean-Bella-forever_

_Vamp101_

_Mercedes Johnson_

_Mason and alex_

_Alas angelo della_

_Morte_

_Youjustvamped_

_..evil_

_Lionangel1_

_7darkangel7_

_Fredsforeverfangirl_

_Lyanne214_

_Legendkillerlover4ever_

_Twilight gleek_

_Youjustgotvamp'd_

_Kamline_

_Kool kat 132_

_Mihel asyki akatsuki-schizo_

_Dantiza16_

_Laura4ever_

_Princesswillvandom_

_Flaca514_

_Vampires4ever29_

_Catlover123456789_

_Charmtiarn_

_Jixnchan_

_Firecrane930_

_Rugglet_

_Boo Boo33_

_Twilight crazy fan_

_Jasper temptress_

_Ms tori Cullen_

_Alondra-forbiddenfruit_

_Minyonette_

_Winniepattz_

_OMG VAMPIRES SUCK SEEMS COOL AS. I got my new books Gallagher girl book 4 and strange angel's book 3, i really wanna read Halo! And Mockingjay! _

_I felt as if the whole world tumbled down upon me i stared into the eyes of a person who i hoped would never ever hug me, hold me, talk to me or even come near me... Edward Cullen!_

"_What do you think you're doing, touching me you freezing cold ice bag!" i growled shouting at him as i backed off, like a prey backing away from its attacker. _

"_Well I'm sorry B! For waking you from your slumber! I never thought of you to be a nerd as you so obviously are considering your asleep in a class room!" he replied back in his loud booming voice. 'Wth' i thought as i started a yelling war._

"Really? What did you think i was you over sized buffoon? Huh did you think i was a girly girl aye, well guess what you god damn elephant i aint! Oh snap! You just got told huh! Btw i am not a nerd" i snarled back closing my hand to form a fist.

"_Wow B chill nah man i was kidding, dude save what i have for reproductive uses will ya?" he exclaimed covering his private lalala... huh... like he would ever need it (my lil sis used to call it "lalala")_

"_Oh now you're scared? Dude random emotions and they say us girl's pms... geez" i replied grabbing my bag and backing away from Edward who i now deemed the school freak._

"Oh Edward is it?" i asked remembering a part of one of the plans.  
"Yeah it is, what do you want?" he replied instantly confused as to what i would ask of him.  


"_Do you like being here?" i asked with a smirk_

"_Um yeah?" he said with uncertainty making it sound like a question. _

"_Ok i was just wondering cuz u like don't seem it." I responded as i turned and left._

_I got half way down the hall when i smiled a small smile as i remembered all those fun times i had with Dweeb when me and dweeb were still friends and then couple. "Ahhh good times but i totally prefer these times aye" i whispered as i put my hands behind my head and strolled down the corridor heading to the canteen/ cafeteria. _

_I knew my gang were waiting for me with limited amount of patience. Once i never went to the gang out a break and they went psycho i mean literally. Had they not called my cell phone/ mobile phone, they would have hurt everyone in sight. I took my hands away and walked into the canteen._

_There were the Cullen's all looking bored not eating their food, i noticed Edward still had not returned but then again i saw Jasper aka man in pain mumble something to Rose and she glared at me, i smiled sweetly and walked to me group passing them._

"_Cow" i mumbled as her head snapped up and she gave me the evils again._

"_Loser" came her reply not expecting me to hear but i did. Silently laughing i made my way to Reid coming up from behind and snuggling close to him._

"_Mmm, hey Babe. I started to worry about you. Do you want to go on a date tonight? That way we can celebrate our going out anniversary alone!" Reid whispered in my ear as he kissed me emphasising the alone! Bit... CALEB! Is over protective of me since Chase and when i almost burnt the house down. _

'_I should probs tell him what i found aye?' i thought as i sat on Reid's lap earning a angry glance from Caleb. _

_Out of the corner of my eye i saw the Cullen's watching. So i played a game. _

_I leaned in and gave Reid a deep meaningful kiss, we didn't stop. _

_All the while i was playing with his hair._

"_Show off" Rosalie the blonde bimbo murmured. _

_Suddenly someone threw food at the Cullen's._

"Oi freaks mind your own business, will ya? Geez go back to the circus were you belong" Alexis and her group i think yelled as everyone backed them up.

_The bell went and we pulled away, holding hands and walking to class, until..._

'_Whoosh! Whoosh!' the sound of wind entered the cafeteria making girl's skirts ride up and boys cover their eyes._

_I stole a glance at Reid and saw his eyes were as black as night, unable to be seen even by the Cullen's as he was looking at me._

_I laughed and put my head on his shoulder._

_EDWARD POV  
it's break the worst part of a vampires time at school, you have to pretend to be human and 'eat' your lunch. In this case you don't... You pick at it making it look like you have eaten. _

_And it works; every human believes it... well besides one special human... my Bella... my other half... My soul mate... my true destiny... The love of my life (what is left of it)... i could go on and on, but i am going to stop there to save everyone's soul from my depressing torture._

'_ Thoughts!'_

'_Geez Edward calm down! Bella is dead!' ~ Jasper_

'_Edward do you wanna go shopping this arvo for stuff for the house?' ~Alice_

'_I like so hate that B chick... she is like so annoying and not as good looking how dare she go off at Emmett wait it was Edward well i don't care then!' ~ Rosalie_

_I ignored their thoughts and carried on with my human pretending. That was until i heard B whisper "Cow" to Rose._

"_Loser" Rose whispered back as B walked past so she couldn't hear. I was shocked when B laughed. _

_After i tuned out i could hear a couple kissing from her table._

i just groaned... i was against PDA! Ever since Bella. 

_I didn't even care when food was thrown at us. I was used to it._

_~ end of break!~_

_I headed to class as a strong wind blew in, blowing girls skirts up even Rose's and Alice's. Emmet silently laughed as he saw all the girls under wear. _

_I stole a glance in B's direction and saw Reid's eyes were Pitch black, until he looked down at B. She laughed and put her head on his shoulders. _

_When the wind stopped i whispered all i saw to my family and they all had one thought 'what on earth!' _

_Apart from Rose whose thoughts were 'I cannot believe that my skirt flew up.'_

"_Maybe they are not human?" i asked._

"_But that is impossible, what could they be?" Jasper asked as he remembered his war time seeing if that helped._

"_I don't know Jasper maybe" i mumbled as i pondered of what to make of B and her friends, also as to why B hates us._

_I stole a glance in her direction only to see her staring at me, with eyes full of fear, worry and hatred. I shrugged as curious as the cat i can be. _

_I tuned into their conversation: "Edward!" She said my name with hatred "Cullen is confused about the wind, and everything else" she whispered to the others._

_Bella view  
Edward was trying to figure out our secret...'Over my dead body!' i thought as jasper and him tried to figure out our secret through the war time.  
_

"_I don't know jasper maybe" with that said He glanced over at me while i was staring at him. _

_I felt something tug at my heart..._

_...is it possible i still liked Edward Cullen? ... _

_IT IS IMPOSSIBLE!_

_ISNT IT?_

'_Oh no' i thought as i fought the urge to cry and set fire to this place. _

'_I AM NOT GOING TO BE WITH EDWARD CULLEN!' The Ipswich in me screamed. _

_There for everyone is chapter 8 probably bad, please tell me what you thought. _

_I will add the other reviewers etc, as my computer had to be fixed so i haven't checked my emails._

_Cliffy... hahaha :P Does Bella really go with Eddie or Reid?_

_Please R AND R. Thank you_

_Bye bye hope everyone is enjoying this._

_You should all check out Vampires suck it was alright..._

_And wait for a joined story of me and another author. :P_

_SHOULD I CHANGE MY NAME? IDK_


	12. getting things started

Hey all how are you? I am ok, i just got out a fight with my best friend

we are kind of talking though we are know just friends not best friends

Well i shall go in with the story.

Sometimes things are best unkown.

Reid point of view.

What Bella did was super fun to watch the outcome, who would have guessed that Rosalie would risk ruining her pretty face for her husband, kissing her supposed sister; i can tell you i didn't expect that.

There were two outcomes to what Bella just did, 1) it would push their family apart and 2) Emmett and Alice would forget whatever they heard Bella and i talking about.

I wrapped my arms around my Bella's waist and headed to class, knowing that Jasper would walk in five minutes late, and he would be spewing.

Bella, kissed me before she went to her designated seat, which Jasper would be placed next to her.

That thought made me growl, but i was interrupted when the class filled up and our Civil War teacher entered the class.

'No wonder Jasper is taking this class' i thought as the teacher started to explain why the war started and who had an alliance with whom.

Bella just sat there ignoring him, concentrating on her work and random drawings, one which i could see forming in her mind was of me and her, with the citation: 'Made to be forever together'.

I just listened and copied down the work, knowing Bella would probably need a copy of it soon, the teacher never bothers us, he knew not to.

"Excuse me miss, but what are you drawing?' i heard Jasper ask Bella.

Bella point of view.

"Excuse me miss, but what are you drawing?" i heard Jasper ask from beside me.

Could he not leave me alone at all?

"I am drawing a picture of my boyfriend and i, which is really none of your business, but sometimes your type have to know everything." I replied hinting i knew.

"What do you mean, 'my type'?" he asked me panic rushing through him.

"I don't know but you should know it is and YOUR type we are discussing" i replied returning to my drawing.

Next class would start in five minutes and i really did not want it to start as i had HIM in it, and yes i a referring to Edward Masen Cullen.

Five minutes passed quickly as Jasper stayed silent probably sending messages to Edward from his mind.

All about our conversation, i just packed up my things and headed to English, running into HIM literally.

"Oi Cullen watch where you walk, Weirdo" i told him off, people laughed unti i gave them a glare...

... only i was allowed to laugh at him, well everyone is allowed i just wanted mine to be how to say

Special?.

I took my seat in English, Edward sat next to me, my heart skipped a beat, but not in THAT way, i belonged to Reid.

I knew that when i got the power and met him.

"Hello Cullen" i politely started a conversation, which caused Caleb to choke in shock and he was in the front row and i was in the back.

Caleb and i spoke through our minds.

**CALEB**

_Bella. _

**What on earth Bella, are you sick?**

_Um no i decided to let him know i mean no harm..._

_Yet. :D _

**Ah trust you to be evil, are you going to give them hints of who you are?  
**

_Already have Caleb i am one step ahead of you. _

_**Really Bella? How, or what are these steps you mind speak of? **_

_I will show you ~~~insert lesson with Jaspeer~~~_

_**AHK , so we must be getting close to making them get cold feet, and making them come to us, lets hope everything goes to plan.**_

_It should Caleb i mean..._

_I was interrupted by Edward_B but are you alright? You seem to staring into outerspace. Is there something wrong?"

"Excuse me

"Sorry Edward, but you should keep your nose in ya own business and not repeat questions." I told him returning to my blank page...

... 'oh damn' i thought as the teacher checked all our work.

"Miss do you mind explaining why you don't have your work done?" she asked,

"um because Cullen has been trying to talk to me, distracting me so i couldn't do my work." I explained putting the blame on him.

When the teacher left i smirked at him and he was shocked at that.

I fell asleep with five minutes left till the end of class.

EDWARD VIEW:

B fell asleep with five minutes to the end of class, and i couldn't help but remembering Bella...

... My Bella...

I know i've thought of this all before but i still couldn't forget her and i never will.

Her brother i guest came and started to shake her awake, not even once looking at me,

''B lets go ok, come on wakey wakey."

He managed to wake her up, only to earn a string of curses from her with a bad temper.

"Now, now B behave like a good girl or you wont get to go out with Redi tonight"

He was blackmailing her hahahah

Still i couldnt help but be jealous of this Reid, on the way out she glared at me with Hate.

'WHAT DID WE DO?' I whispered.

'Maybe we should get some action started, i know Carsisle will hate this but we need to know what they are' i thought forming a plan.

**AT THE CULLEN HOUSE**

"Guys B, Caleb and the others i dont think they are human, in Civil War class B said somethgn tha included 'Your Kind' aimed at us, they know who we are' Japser told everyone.

"Carsisle there is a bit of evidence pointing at us saying they know, so i think we should do something to make them tell. For Instance get Jasper to meddle with thier emotions, surely jus because he can not feel their emotions doesnt mean he can't control them' i concluded.

Bring it on B and the gang.


	13. how we kno who u r

Hello all sorry for extremely update, i had honestly forgotten i had the chapters on my thumb drive, lol. I just decided to tell you all that although Bella loves Edward in twilight, one thing i hate is how he is so protective/possessive of her. It bugs me... Any who...

Well thanks to the reviewers, story alerts etc:

Slyamber

Mahjong90mulan

Rogue4ever

jessiXteamZoey

meggymoo12

saqqara80

hail92hail

kim67255

vampiregurl08

children of darkness

daddys little crazy bitch

I am thinking of continuing my old story life changing explosion, as i got nowhere with that.

Well on with the story.

Alice POV.

Sarah and i headed to our class, textiles; she was thinking of a time for us to go over to their place to hang out for a while, which i must say still shocks me.

I mean what was going on people? One minute they hate us or act like they do and the next they invite us over, it was beyond insane.

Then again they could be trying to be friends with us.

Jasper had informed us that B hinted she knew what we were, that would mean 7 humans knew what we are, and Bella was the first ever to know.

I shook my head forgetting about Bella and walked into textiles and sat at my assigned seat on the other side of the class away from Sarah.

We started to draw designs for clothes; i was drawing a skirt and top.

"That looks great!" i heard Sarah exclaim from somewhere near me.

I glanced up and saw her there.

"Oh sorry Sarah i did not see you there"

"That's ok, i was just going to tell you that you could come over after school, first go home get changed if you want then head over, we have to clean the place up as well it is a dump, that is if you know where we live?"

"Um sure yeah we will do that, we can give you guys fifteen minutes if you want, so you can clean up" i responded, that would give us time to talk for a bit.

"Ok that would be cool" with that she walked off and continued on her artwork, i wanted to see it.

~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~ still Alice

I told everyone the plan.

The fifteen minutes gave us time to relax, do the HW and argue over which car we are taking there.

Oh and to inform Carlisle that they know what we are,

'Maybe that should wait until we get back.' I thought.

Bella's view

Great the Cullen's are giving us fifteen minutes to hide everything that says 'Hey we are not human'

We hurried home and cleaned up the rubbish, putting a spell up so we know if they are watching us.

I cleaned mine and Caleb's room, putting the wall up making it two rooms.

I did that to every room, so that the Cullen's did not think we slept with our partners every night.

Tyler minimized the photos of Caleb and Sarah's wedding, Kate and Pogue and mine and Reid's.

Once he did that i put them in the safe and locked it with a code, padlock and spell.

We finished just in time.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in Kate" yelled from the kitchen.

"Hi so glad you could make it" i stated wanting to seem polite, though i just wanted to go off.

"You have an awesome place" Alice complimented.

"Yeah its massive! Dude!." Emmett stated in a way that read 'its awesome, i love it, wonder if it has a game room.

"yes Emmett it does have a game room." Tyler butted in s\with a sly smirk on his fsace.

I shot him a glance hoping he would see it, the glance read 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TO?'

He saw it...

He looked away...

Smirking...

Smart brat.

I headed out of the room leaving everything up to the others, see we only expected them to say yes, come over and quickly leave however i can not see that happening .

Within the five minutes i was gone, the gang was struggling to keep calm.

Alice was complaining how shopping was not the same.

Rose was talking about herself as usual though not as much.

Emmett was boasting as to how he was the greatest and best vampire in their family.

Jasper was being annoyingly quiet, when he spoke it was with caution and dullness.

Edward was either talking like a smarty pants oh-look-at-me-im-so-sexy-all-girls-want-me-but-atm-im-sad-and-smart or not at all.

When he doesn't talk he is looking around, trying to seem normal...strange kid.

I decided to reenter the room, after a 'break'

"So, what to do?" i asked casually

"Well we could play a game?" Alice suggested, i instantly knew what she was up.

"Ok well, i don't like hide and seek, truth or dare and treasure hunt. So anything oter then that is good." Cutting her plan off.

"Oh ok, i was going to say trut and dare, but hey its your place and if you don't like we wont play it " 'Sadness took control of her voice.

~~~~~~~SKIP TO WEHN THEY TALK~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler pov

"We were wondering how you knew what we are?" Jasper asked.

"Oh that is simple, research" Kate replied we did not want to really say : 'Hey yeah B here is actually freak-wards ex, we have killed some of your type, also we know cuz u r not really good at hiding it'

"Oh ok, thats alright we just thought someone had told you." Alice said in a soothing calmer tone.

Before we knew it, it was time for them to go... shame... (note sarcasm.)

When they left we all sighed in relief, then Caleb asked B a question i wanted to know.

"Why did they have to come over again.?"

"So we would be able to tell them ow we knew, and we replied with 'researc'. It gets them off our back for now" she responded.

We all liked her plan but for now we had to wait until the time came, when _**THEY **_needed us.

OHHHHHH I wonder who _**they**_ are?

Sorry if not as good, my computer has been playing up i have had mind blocks. Arghhh so annoying!


	14. what is going on with me?

Hey all, geez you must think I am giving up. Well this time my computer was hacked so we had to get a new tower, then the internet cut out but I got it to work, so here is the story. Just so you know, anything you want in there tells me and I will try and put it in for you :D

Well last chapter B had seen a vision after it had happened, 'they' are arriving and B is frustrated, Caleb doesn't like his sister anxious or frustrated, dislikes that the Cullen's are onto them

SO on with story.

Bella's view

I calmed down after Caleb said that they would come soon, as much as I hated them, I was glad they would soon be here. The Cullen's would be shocked and I would be smiling and laughing at their faces, that thought made me smile and I was glad.

"See no need to worry, it is just a few more weeks and then the Cullen's will learn not to miss with the night." Caleb smile mischievously

"Ha-ha yeah, they don't know what stalks the night." I smirked at that comment that I thought of 100 years ago, ah the fantastic old times. My brain still did not like that night at all.

"I know Cay but what if Alice somehow notices them coming and us? It would ruin everything… everything these almost one hundred years have been about.

And I for one do not need that to happen, not so close to the time." I sulked.

Who really wants a thought out plan to fail? I don't know who would but I did NOT!

"B, the future is not meant to be known, it is not meant to be predicted, it is not meant to be seen.

That is why those few that can see the future have great power, they can make it go the way they see it, or alternatively they can change it to their own benefit.

Everything happens for a reason, that reason is not always known, but it is there.

Therefore if Pixie chick does happen to see it, she will decide whether to stick with it not knowing the full outcome or change it, either way we will know.  
After all, we set all these events out right? Thus Pixie cannot really change the rules, if she chooses to change what she saw then she is taking the long way out.

B this is a game, not a battle of revenge but merely a game that they are taking part in, everything catches up eventually." Caleb tried to reason with me.

He was in fact telling the truth, no matter what Alice chooses, you don't change the rules of a game unless _everyone_ agrees and we haven't yet….

Tyler and the gang choose that moment to make their spectacular entrance, twirling down stair in ballerina costumes.

I looked at my brother and his face was showing pure horror at the fact that these guys are in leotards and everything else that goes with ballerinas, including the hair styles. Kate and Sarah looked really pretty.

"Um Reid, I am supposed to be wearing the dress when we get married or go out, you…., you are supposed to wear a tux or decent clothing. That isn't and since when did we have a gender change? I don't remember becoming a male and I sure hope I didn't" I exclaimed.

"Oh ha-ha isn't you funny? NO! I was just expressing my feminine side, there is no law against that is there? Huh didn't think so!" he defensively stated.

"Well express it all you want, I don't care Reid, and honestly you look like an idiot and not to mention you seem to be acting like one to.  
So you can express your feminine side and I won't mind, I was just kidding around and you seem to be taking it seriously." I yelled at him.

I stormed out the door, slamming it shut.

Reid and I have had a lot of unseen tension ever since Edward and his family came to town and I have been stressing over whether this will work or not.

I walked, hands in pockets, shoulders hunched and my hood up.

I walked down the road deep in my depressed thoughts and I started to ponder on whether Edward really cared about me and if Reid still loved me.

Memories filled my head of Edward and I, Reid and I and I couldn't help but think that maybe just maybe I was supposed to be with Edward and If I had told Edward what I was going to become maybe then he would have accepted me.

'Nah that would never have happened and I am glad it did not at all, cuz no matter what I love Reid with all my heart and always will love Reid.' I told my consciences.

I walked into the store and went to the fruit and vegetable aisle to get some healthy food to eat and cook for the hungry, hungry, Hippo's at home.

I gathered what was needed from this section when I felt someone or something watching me.

I walked to the fridge section and glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw porcelain skin and golden eyes quickly disappear.

I growled threateningly and went back to get what was needed.

I looked at the shopping list scrunched in my pocket that I always make when at school.

_Potatoes_

_Carrots_

_Lettuce_

_Pumpkin_

_Tomatoes (a/n yucky)_

_Garlic_

_Onions_

_Milk- normal, low-fat_

_Pasta- spiral, angel hair._

_Chicken_

_Mince_

_Pork_

_Bacon_

_Sausages_

_Toothpaste_

_Toothbrushes_

_Shampoo and conditioner_

_Nail polish remover._

_Toilet paper_

_Ice cream_

_Paddle pops_

_Lollies_

_Chocolate_

_Sour cream_

_Coffee_

I checked what I had gotten already off and continued to get what I needed.

I was not going to leave the store unless I had Coffee! Mmmm coffee

I soon realised I needed a trolley so I headed to the front of the store to get a trolley when who should come along and push a trolley towards me? None other the future seeing Cullen- Alice.

"Here you go B, I thought you might like a trolley, I see you have so much food and I expect you to be getting more, so I got a trolley just for you" she chimed.

I knew something was up; you don't just randomly spy on someone, then give them exactly what they want (unless of course you are a future seeing evil vampire) and then give it to them nicely and not want anything in return.

"What do you want Alice, surely you didn't just want to give me a trolley and not want anything or talk about anything. Even if you did, I would not oblige. Therefore I shall get my own trolley you evil little pixie and be on _my _own way. I do have one question, how did you know I needed a trolley, I could have needed a basket or maybe I was waiting for someone?" I hurriedly asked I wanted to catch her in the act.

"I don't know what you mean? I thought you needed one?" her response sounded more like a question then an answer.

"I did but considering you are what you are, I thought you may have had ability, like some of your kind can possess." I smirked and walked off.

I continued to get everything I needed, glancing down at the list:

_Potatoes_

_Carrots_

_Lettuce_

_Pumpkin_

_Tomatoes (a/n yucky)_

_Garlic_

_Onions_

_Milk- normal, low-fat_

_Pasta- spiral, angel hair._

_Chicken_

_Mince_

_Pork_

_Bacon_

_Sausages_

_Toothpaste_

_Toothbrushes_

_Shampoo and conditioner_

_Nail polish remover._

_Toilet paper_

_Ice cream_

_Paddle pops_

_Lollies_

_Chocolate_

_Sour cream_

_Coffee_

I saw that I only needed sour cream and coffee, so I headed to where the sour cream was, when all the lights blacked out and time stood still.

I clutched my head as it started to feel like it was on fire and splitting open, I slowly stood up twirling around, trying to ignore the pain and I realised that I was alone.

My heart tore in two not because I was feeling alone in this _place _but also in real life.

_Bella…_

_Isabella…_

_Italian for beautiful…_

_Swan…..…._

_Bell…_

_Chimes…..._

_B….._

_Isa….…_

_Ella…_

_Angel…._

_Lamb…_

_My human…_

The words surrounded me, taunting me.

The voce was daunting.

It felt like a night mare.

All my nicknames were being replayed again and again.

It reminded me of bullies picking on someone; the bullies were large in numbers and would loom over the victim and taunt them.

"Stop it!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

_Everyone has left you Isabella Marie Swan_

_They don't care about you_

_They don't respect you_

_They lie about you_

_Speak behind your back_

_Cheat on you_

_Backstabbed you_

_Hurt you_

_If they haven't already they will leave you_

_You are no swan, you are the ugly duckling_

_Your parents left you_

_They broke up because of you_

_Your boyfriends left you_

_Edward lied to you, he played with you, he left you._

_The Cullen's and Hales all left you_

_You brother…..your very own brother kept secrets from you…..he still does…._

_Your husband doesn't love you anymore…..he is leaving you as well._

_Kate and Sarah do not want to hang with you…..they lie to your face…_

_How does this make you feel?_

_It should make you feel:_

_Unloved_

_Weak_

_Anger_

_Humiliation_

_Ugly_

_Hatred_

_Revenge_

_You should teach them not to mess with you….. Teach them that you are worthy of __**ALL **__love and respect._

I clenched my eyes shut in an attempt to stop that voice from taunting me.

All of a sudden there were lights and people chattering.

I opened my eyes and for a brief second they were blood red.

I gasped as they changed to normal.

I looked around and saw no one looking at me; I stretched my senses out and knew Alice had left.

I hurriedly finished my shopping and left, speeding home.

I opened the door and slammed it shut. I carried all the bags in side and dumped them on the table, and raced up to my room.

I lie on the bed, face down on the sheets and went over everything.

No one came to check on me. No one was home.

My world was even more alone now than before, _that _episode had made sure of that.

My brain just kept on thinking of the words, changing them to put ME in there.

_Everyone has left ME Isabella Marie Swan_

_They don't care about ME_

_They don't respect ME_

_They lie about ME_

_They speak behind MY back_

_They cheat on ME or from Me_

_They backstabbed ME_

_They hurt ME_

_If they haven't already they will leave ME_

_I AM no swan, I AM the ugly duckling_

_MY parents left ME_

_They broke up because of ME_

_MY boyfriends left ME_

_Edward lied to ME, he played with ME, he left ME._

_The Cullen's and Hales all left ME_

_MY brother…..MY very own brother kept secrets from ME…..he still does…._

_MY OWN husband doesn't love ME anymore…..he is leaving ME as well._

_Kate and Sarah do not want to hang with ME…..they lie to MY face…_

_How does this make ME feel?_

_It should make ME feel:_

_Unloved_

_Weak_

_Anger_

_Humiliation_

_Ugly_

_Hatred_

_Revenge_

I started to feel all those emotions, they overwhelmed me and I couldn't take. I got off the bed and headed to Sarah's room to see if she had my pain killers.

She always has them so I know where they are. I grabbed them and started to head out when I saw her textiles painting on the stand.

I decided to take a sneak peak and saw that it was a painting of Kate and her dancing together in her designed clothes. The boys were in the background. I could imagine that scene taking place in my mind.

_They girls were dancing in their Sarah Danvers designer clothes, the boys watched in awe as they twirled and moved with such grace, they were having a good old time._

_They are talking about someone, they were being mean, about her, saying how she will never suit Sarah's clothes, and she will never be pretty. _

_Kate said "She is the 'Ugly Duckling' of the group"._

_I gasped and turned to the boys. Reid was kissing a blonde haired girl, when they pulled away he said "you are so beautiful, my dear wife"_

_**WIFE…..**_

_**UGLY DUCKLING…**_

_**NEVER GOING TO FIT IT…**_

I fled from the room dropping the panadol; I ran downstairs and trashed everything. I knew they would not return not until 7:00 pm and it was only 4:00 pm, I smashed everything that was smash-able and threw things everywhere.

I screamed and cried and yelled.

After about ten minutes I fled to my kicking all of Reid's stuff out into the guest room and fell on the bed, where I sobbed for half an hour.

I slowly got up and collapsed, not before noticing my eyes flash red then back again. 'Wth!' I thought as I slipped into unconsciousness.

That's all for now readers, I do hope you all liked it? Reviews good and bad are allowed as are your opinions/thoughts and ideas. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. not a chapter, but i need help

hey all sorry, this is not a chapter, however i was wondering, if you know FF MAIN email address, the support one is not working for me and i would like to email them regarding something. So if you know it could you please tell?  
thank you all :)


End file.
